What am I to do?
by Tahnee May
Summary: MODERN/FUTURE FIC. It's been two years since Catelyn and Robb died, and four since Eddard. This is about how Gendry helps Arya deal with it.


**(So, I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or an actual story. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. Thank you so much.)**

Arya Stark sat on her bed, channel surfing. She was supposed to meet up with her boyfriend, Gendry. She thought she'd be up to going out, even on this day, but she woke up realising that she was wrong. Today marked the two-year anniversary of the death of her mother and her eldest brother, Robb. They were killed whilst at a wedding of a friend. The memories of her mother and brother remind her of her father, who died two years prior to them. Arya soon realised that her family had terrible luck.

So, Arya sat on her bed, alone with her thoughts. She didn't really want to talk to anyone.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." She said, wiping a tear she hadn't even realised had fallen.

Arya's younger brother, Bran, opened her door. "Gendry's here." He said. "I told him you wanted to be alone, but he asked me to tell you he was at the door. I can tell him to leave."

"No, it's fine, he can come in." Arya said.

"Okay." Bran said as he walked away.

A few moments later, there was another knock at Arya's door.

"Come in." She called.

Gendry walked in and closed the door behind him walking up to Arya's bed but not sitting down.

"I told you I wanted to be alone." Arya said softly.

"I know. But I also know you're too proud and too stubborn to let someone help you. And you wouldn't have told Bran to let me in if you didn't want me here."

Arya rolled her eyes and sighed in a sort of **_I-hate-it-when-you're-right_** type way.

"So, can I stay?" He asked.

Arya nodded and moved over in her bed so Gendry could sit next to her. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, Arya thought the silence would help her, but it just made her think of the missing members of her family and how she wished she could have helped them.

She must have started crying without realising, because Gendry wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her head, saying "Shh" in her ear.

"I should have been able to help them." She cried.

"There is nothing you could have done to prevent this." Gendry tried to soothe.

Arya sat up and looked him dead in the eye. "I should have been there with them, with mum and Robb."

"If you were there, you might have died as well."

"Well I bet death would feel better than not having them!" Arya cried harder, she regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Don't say that." Gendry said, his voice getting softer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Arya looked down at her hands. "It's just, one minute I had my dad, and then I didn't. I hated not having him, but I had mum. And Robb was the biggest pain in my ass that ever lived but he was one of the best people I knew. And before I knew it, they were ripped away from me." Arya began to cry even harder. "I just feel so lost, I don't know what to do."

Gendry hugged her tight and kissed her head. "Look at me." He said, pulling her chin up so she could look her in the eye. "You have no idea how proud your family would be of you."

"And you do?"

"Yes actually, because I'm so proud of you. Even after everything that you've been through, you've managed to stay so strong, you've helped hold your family together and you put all of them before yourself. The Starks wouldn't be the Starks without you, Arya."

Arya wiped her tears as Gendry grabbed a photo of the Starks that Arya kept on the nightstand next to her bed.

"You'll always have them." He said, handing the picture to her.

She took the photo and smiled at it, before placing it back on her night stand. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry for going all cry-y on you." Arya said, wiping the last of her fallen tears.

"Even the world's toughest girl is allowed to cry, you know?" Gendry said.

Arya smiled. She leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. They then lay the way they did before, Gendry's arm around her, and she lay on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
